sasuino one shot
by iBluey1323
Summary: so we all know that sasuke now wants to be a Hokage to prove Naruto that he's stronger. And Ino said, "said" she doesn't like him anymore but is she sure?


hey guys so im bored and yes i will continue thinking of a next chapter for tegami bachi fan-made just wanted to make a one shot about sasuino. so yeah :3.  
so the usual

"normal"  
'thoughts'

* * *

**AT KONOHA~  
**  
A blond haired woman sleeping soundly with her flocks of golden hair on her bed. She was enjoying her beauty sleep. She planned to sleep the whole morning, but of course a lot of people just couldn't let her do that.

*knock* *knock* someone knocked on Ino's door. She grumbled and covered her face with her pillow. The longer she stayed like that the louder the knock becomes. She got annoyed and pissed, she stood up, walked up to the door and opened it... And started yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Ino shouted at the person who she barely knows who. She looked at the mans face and noticed a guy who looked very... familiar. A guy with jet black hair stood there with an annoyed look. She was shocked and stepped back a little. She started laughing nervously. "ehehehe... oh hi sasuke..." Ino said laughing as if nothing happened.

"I just got back from a very long time and this is my first partner..." Sasuke said still annoyed. "s-so.. what brings you here sasuke?" Ino asked still nervous. "pack up your things. Change your clothes and we're going to the hokage." Sasuke said without explaining anything else. "wait what?" Ino stared at him, Sasuke looked back not saying anything but he was glaring. Ino closed the door and quickly changed her clothes.

"So care to tell me the details?" Ino asked while they were walking through town. Sasuke stared at her plainly "you'll know soon enough.." They continued walking through the villaged and soon got to the Hokage's Office.

Sasuke knocked a few times "come in" They heard Lady Tsunade said. "Good morning you two." They saw Tsunade with a huge pile of files... 'she must be very lazy right now...' Ino thought "so Lady Tsunade why are you calling for me?" Ino asked "well as you may have remember Sasuke finally came back to Konoha and of course to prove that he is still worthy in staying here he has to do certain missions. And I assigned you to be with him. Just in case he does anything report immediately , Understood?" Tsunade explained to Ino. "yes." Ino bowed and replied. "so what's the mission?" Ino asked again. "well its easy I assume you two can do it fine. Well anyway someone requested for us to help her find her cat." Tsunade slightly looked annoyed while looking at the paper 'really a cat? why does someone looses her cat?' Ino thought.

While they were talking Sasuke kept quiet. "hey sasuke you listening?" Ino waved her hands at Sasuke's face "yes." Sasuke moved her hand away. "well if possible you two start going there now. Because the woman is desperately wanting to see her cat again." Tsunade smirked and gave sasuke the scroll. "you may leave" Tsunade gestured them to leave.

Sasuke and Ino started going. "So where si this woman exactly?" Ino asked sasuke while they were jumping from trees to trees. "Hidden Grass Village." Sasuke replied.

The two were silent on their way. Soon it started becoming dark out. Sasuke and Ino decided to camp first since they were close anyway. "so sasuke... Now that your back your next goal is to become Hokage right?" Ino asked. "yes." Sasuke replied "and then brag to Naruto?" Ino asked with a what-a-weird-goal face "... Don't take it wrong. I want to become Hokage to show Naruto that I'm stronger than him." Sasuke explained "for short bragging?" Ino asked laughing a bit for how un-senseless he's becoming. He shook his head probably because he was already annoyed "you make it sound like I'm stupid." Sasuke said. "well that's because.. well pardon me for the word but it kinda sounds stupid ya know?" Ino smiled at him "ok how about this you get the boyfriend Sakura likes and you see her hating you what do you do?" Sasuke asked "of course laugh at her!" Ino laughed "see? bragging" Sasuke told her. Ino looked back realizing "ugh.. I hate you." Ino started shaking her head. "so have you found a suitable un-annoying girl for you?" Ino asked teasingly "no." Sasuke replied plainly. "well are you going to find one?" Ino asked "no." Sasuke replied again. "wow your so boring." Ino teased "and you? when are your 'beautiful' face going to get you any guy?" Sasuke said sarcastically "wow. I never thought you'd be like this." Ino laughed. 'man... I'm stuck with her for the night.' Sasuke thought "well you have to restore your clan right?" Ino asked. She felt hands push her down. "why are we on this topic?" Sasuke asked her seductively. Ino gulped. "er... get off please?" Ino shrugged a bit. "Your unfair I answered your questions, answer mine." Sasuke said not moving "because I'm a girl and this the only topic I find interesting. Plus do you want me to ask you what to wear for a certain place I'll be going to after this mission? Or maybe you want me to ask you what type of guy I should marry." Ino said and she felt Sasuke's hands move away. "fair enough." Sasuke stood up and started walking to his tent. "I'll be going to sleep now." Sasuke went inside leaving Ino outside. "hey! does that mean I'll be taking first shift!?" Ino asked to him and she heard Sasuke say yes.

Ino started blushing... 'WHAT THE HELL INO!? I thought you don't like him anymore!' She started screaming to herself. She held her knees to hide her cheeks... 'augh... Ino you are such a traitor...' she started scolding herself her whole shift.

She started going to Sasuke's tent still blushing. She stopped and sat back down. 'waahhh! Ino, Ino... calm down... just call him... jeez not like... he'll... he'll... WAAAAHHH!' She started shaking her head and started slapping herself she soon realized that Sasuke was already behind her. "what are you doing there?" She heard Sasuke ask. "n-nothing!" She stood up worrying about her cheeks, not wanting to let Sasuke notice she hid her face by looking down. "Are you sick?" Sasuke asked "w-what! I'm not sick.." She felt Sasuke's hands on her forehead. "well your not warm... Just go to sleep I don't want to be taking care of someone during a mission." He went to his post and Ino went to her tent.

'KYAAAAAA~ YOU REALLY STILL LOVE HIM!'

* * *

So wanyway sorry its short but. YAY! my first complete.. (not really) STORY! (yeah right) GOD DAMN IT OTHER ME! (good bye all)


End file.
